Nobody Showed Up To The Official Boi Spicy Orgy
Nobody Showed Up To The Official Boi Spicy Orgy is the newst album by international boy band sensation, Boi Spicy. The album was promoted with the release of 4 singles: Boi Sexy, Boi Cancer, Real Sad Ian Hours, and A Very Spicetastic Boi Spicy Christmas (Feat. Addison Daddison). The song Peanut Butt(er) (Monologue Of A Sad Man) (Feat. Jamie Lee and David Pimpin'thots) was released as a promotional single on Jamie Lee's youtube channel. The song What The Bumpers!? received a music video on Bumpers' youtube channel. The album is the very first album to be released and recorded with all new members, including the new expansion boi Bumpers. The album has been met with critical acclaim from critics and was noted as being "Dem Boyz's best album to date". The album structure is one of the most complimented elements of the album, as it has some sort of flow to it. The album can be heard for free at boispicy.bandcamp.com. Release The album was released on the group's website, boispicy.bandcamp.com, at midnight on December 30th, 2017. The album was immediately met with praise from critics upon release and was credited as being the "last great album of the year" by many. Acclaimed critic Woody Squire have the album an 8/10, claiming it to be the finest work we've heard from the group so far. The album is commonly praised for having a somewhat structured tracklisting, as a track such as "tHurst (Feat. H.U.R.S.T.)" is no where near a track such as "Spiffy Dad (Unplugged)". It is also the debut of the rap duo "Percussionistas". The album was released on CD the very next day and is available for purchase on the group's website. Tracklisting # Explicit Content Warning # Intro: Christine # Boi Sexy # What The Bumpers!? # Big Socks, Big Shoes, Big Feet (Feat. Percussionistas) # A Very Spicetastic Boi Spicy Christmas (Feat. Addison Daddison) # Interlude: Johnny Kan't Piss Doing The Impossible # Boi Cancer # Real Sad Ian Hours # Peanut Butt(er) (Monologue Of A Sad Man) (Feat. Jamie Lee and David Pimpin'thots) # Interlude: Richie In Bathroom Land # Whole Grain Wheat Patties (Feat. Woodson) # Spiffy Dad (Unplugged) # Finna Finesse This Beat # Squeaky Boi Theatre # Interlude: Trevor's Opinion On The Album So Far # Lit Boi Express # Deutsch Boi Shuffle (Feat. Herr Boat) # Angsty Teenage Jesus # Boi Edgy (V2) # tHurst (Feat. H.U.R.S.T.) # Boi Sheckles (Gargoyles) (Feat. Boi Pilko AKA The Flag Master) The Sarah Cromley Incident Sometime between December 15th and December 20th, a woman named Sarah Cromley sent a complaint email to the band's official contact page. The email was about the second single off of the album, "Boi Cancer", and was complaining about how the song lacked morals and was making fun of cancer patients, as apparently Cromley has lost her husband to cancer a few years back. The band sent Cromley a whole-hearted apology the same day, but Cromley didn't open the email until a week later, as she claimed that she waited for an entire week for a "trashy" response. She has threatened to report dem boyz and take down their music, but she has not actually carried out her promises. The band last heard from her on December 28th, 2017. Her whereabouts are currently unknown and she may resurface again one day. The band see her as sort of their arch nemesis.